User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Lab Rats: Elite Force - Race Against Time
Lab Rats: Elite Force - Race Against Time is the name of the third season of Lab Rats: Elite Force. It is unknown when this season will air, but it will have 22 episodes. The premiere of this season is titled A Whole New World, a parody of the The Flash episode Flashpoint. Synopsis TBA Confirmed Plot Points *Victor Krane and the Time King will be the big bads of the season. **Additionally, the villains will have two separate 11 episode arcs. ***However, the Time King will most likely be the primary antagonist of this season, since time travel and the effects of the season premiere greatly effect the current timeline, as well as the character being a bionic speedster. ****The Time King is one of the three current primary antagonists of the franchise, along with Marcus Davenport and Bridget/Mr. Terror. *Nick Wilde, Jr., the newest incarnation of Brandon Frangipani, will make appearances this season. **However, Frangipani will still reprise his role as the character of the same name, but might either be a clone or a doppleganger. ***It is confirmed that Brandon will exist out of time, and will try to get back into the timeline. However, this will not affect the existence of Nick Wilde, Jr. and Victoria Wilde. ****Brandon will physically return in Shadows of the Past II, while being in flashbacks/visions from A Whole New World to Night of the Razor Claw. *The original Elite Force will be the protagonists again, however, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Brandon Frangipani, Nick Wilde, Jr., and Donald Davenport will be the main protagonists of the season overall, while Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar will have recurring roles. *The effects of A Whole New World will be greater than Bree thought in the third episode, titled Strange Things. **However, these affects are most likely going to be permanent, since Bree stated that she can't go back and undo the current timeline. *There will be a crossover this season, and Zokhan Nightmare will be the antagonist of the crossover episode. *''A Whole New World'' will continue off of the Season 2 finale, Legacy. Episodes Confirmed Episodes with No Air Date Victor Krane Arc *A Whole New World (301/302) *Strange Things (303) *Putting Together the Pieces (304) *Broken (305) *Night of the Razor Claw (306) *Shadows of the Past II (307) *Bionic Showdown 2: Prison Break-Out (308/309) *The Game of Time (310/311) The Time King Arc *Former Friends and New Enemies (312) *The Shape-Shifting Return (313) *Zekiel's Revenge (314) *The Time King (315) *Villains Unite! (316) *Something Evil This Way Comes (317) *Return of a Past Life (318) *Gotta Go Fast (319) *Are You Fast Enough? (320) *Running Out of Time (321/322) Cast Main Cast *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *William Brent as Chase Davenport *TBA as Nick Wilde, Jr. (young; voice) *Brandon Frangipani as Himself and Nick Wilde, Jr. (voice) *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Tom Cavanagh (possibly) as The Time King (main antagonist #1) *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane (main antagonist #2) *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Guest Cast *Oscar Isaac as Zokhan Nightmare (special appearance by) Trivia *The season premiere is A Whole New World, while the season finale is Running Out of Time. *Like Legacy (the second season), this season will still be rated TV-14. *This is the first season an Arrowverse alumni will portray a main/primary antagonist. **In addition, this is the first time a Marvel/Star Wars film alumni will portray a guest antagonist. Category:Blog posts